manylandfandomcom-20200213-history
Rank
The rank system classifies users based on their actions and contributions in the world. Different ranks differentiate mostly in how the user interacts with the world and other users. Higher ranks share all of the privileges of lower ranks besides their own. Rank 0 (X) Rank 0, sometimes referred to as Rank X, is the rank given to users who are banned. They either received flag reports, or were manually banned by a developer. When a user receives a certain number of flags, they receive a warning message at the bottom of their screen stating "You have received some flag reports". When clicked, a popup appears showing a list of reasons users are often reported for. The reasons that were included in the reports of the user reading it are highlighted red. If additional reports aren't received until ~7 days, the user will stay in their rank. Otherwise, they are successfully banned. The characteristics of this rank include: *A symbol appearing before the user's name, both on their profile and below their current body. This is the most apparent sign; *The inability to communicate with other users, with their text appearing as periods when typing, sharing this behavior with blocked users; *The inability to change bodies, with their current ones always defaulting to a 19x19 Explorer body; *The inability to edit any areas, regardless of having editorship to the area or not, sharing this behavior with Rank 1 Explorers; *Depending on the severity of the offence, the inability to explore any area in-game. The ban usually lifts after ~24 hours for the first ban. Continuous bans may endure for larger periods for each ban and may result in the inability to access the game. Certain offences have additional rules for the time and severity their bans (a user banned for being underage, for example, will remain banned until they reach the minimum age requirement). If you were banned, and you think the reasons were invalid, or want to repent, the official support page contains further information. Rank 1 Rank 1 users are mostly people who aren't logged into an account (Explorers) and brand new users. Some are users who haven't done much since spawning, or who were demoted and/or rank locked. Rank 1 accounts have more abilities than Rank 1 explorers. Explorers can: *Explore any area; *Communicate with other users; *Change bodies. In addition to these abilities, logged in Rank 1 users can: *Edit areas; *Use the Inventory, Friends List, Snapshot, Map, Travel Holder, and Boosts; *Create and collect items; *Post in Writables; *Send and receive Mifts; *Subscribe to the Manyland Minfinity service; *Report other users. Rank 1 users cannot create areas to avoid area and item spam. It usually doesn't take more than a day to achieve Rank 2. Rank 2 Rank 2 users can create areas. Other than that, their privileges match Rank 1 users. Rank 3 Rank 3 users and above cannot be locked from main areas by Rank 5 users. Other than that, their privileges match Rank 2 users. Rank 4 Rank 2-3 users selected by the queue become Rank 4. If they succeed in the queue's criteria, which uses unknown specific criteria, they are promoted to Rank 5. Otherwise, they are demoted back to Rank 3. Rank 4 users share the same privileges as Rank 3 users. Rank 5 (Spawn Editor) Spawn Editor, often referred to as Ring Rank or Rank 5, is the highest possible Rank for users who aren't developers. Users under this rank can: *Edit the Spawn Zone Centers in Main and Open Edit Areas (100 manymeters from the center and below); *Make semi-permanent placements in Main Areas that are only deletable by other ring ranks (300 manymeters from the center and above); *Edit the entirety of the Inner Ring; *Place the Medium and Harmful item types (such as Deadlies) in Main Areas; *Have a higher power in reporting; *Create Open Edit Areas; *Area Lock users in Ranks 0-2 from the Main Areas. If a Spawn Editor has received enough flag reports, they are banned and demoted to a lower rank when the ban is lifted, with a "rank lock" preventing them from getting ranks higher than Rank 3. Rank 10 (Developers) Rank 10 is the highest technically possible rank in the game (Ranks 6-9 are unused), and cannot be achieved by users of lower ranks. As the name suggests, this rank is only available to the Manyland developers, e.g. Philipp Lenssen and Scott Lowe. Some abilities they have include: * Changing Manyland's features and code; * Banning users instantly for whatever time period they set; * Immunity from flags; * Locking creations, making them uncollectable and unplaceable - sometimes making all existing placements of them disappear; *Ability to create, move, remove and clone "uncreatable" items, i.e.: Ring Portals, Sounds and Musicals. Category:Gameplay